Calon Pacar
by Kuroai1013
Summary: "Kak Hakuyuu! Kenalkan, ini Kouen. Dia calon pacar Hakuei." Mendengar itu, Hakuyuu dan Hakuren seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong.


Disclaimer : Magi bukan punya saya

* * *

"Kak Hakureeeeeeeeeen."

Hakuei, bocah SMP yang sedang senang-senangnya belajar memasak demi masa depannya menjadi istri teladan bagi suami, kini berusaha menemukan kedua kakaknya. Hakuren yang sedang mengendap menuju garasi bersama Hakuyuu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa Hakuei semakin dekat saja, dia tidak tega terlihat kabur ketika adik perempuan satu-satunya itu susah payah membuatkan bento untuknya.

Meski, ya, rasanya tidak perlu ditanya lagi apalagi ketika Hakuyuu menatapnya horor. Hakuyuu menolak untuk membawa bento itu, dia memilih menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk makan di kantin. Tapi memang Hakuren sudah terlanjur berhenti kabur dari Hakuei. Apalagi ketika apron berwarna merah muda milik Hakuei terlihat di ujung lorong yang menuju garasi.

"Kau si!" Hakuyuu berbisik menyalahkan Hakuren.

"Tapi ini Hakuei, Kak!"

"Ya, aku tidak sepertimu yang kuat makan bekal Hakuei!"

Hakuren tidak bisa menyangkal. Dalam keluarganya, yang kuat makan makanan buatan Hakuei hanya dirinya. Jika Hakuyuu hanya kuat seperempat kotak bento, mungkin Hakuren bisa bertahan selama dua kotak, itupun jika sedang sangat lapar.

Hakuei terlihat semakin dekat. Kesempatan untuk lari masih ada. Hakuyuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu keputusan Hakuren. Sampai akhirnya Hakuren menghela napas. Hakuyuu ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

"Maaf, Kak. Tapi aku sayang adikku."

"Kak Hakureen?"

"Aku di sini Hakueiiii!"

Hakuyuu rasa ingin menjedotkan dirinya ke tembok terdekat. Apalagi ketika dia dengan jelas melihat Hakuei membawakan dua kota bento.

HAKUREEEEN!

.

Dalam keluarga Haku, yang biasa membuatkan sarapan pagi adalah Hakuyuu. Namun karena Hakuyuu sekarang berada di tahun terakhir menengah atas, laki-laki itu tidak punya waktu untuk membuat bento. Dan terima kasih kepada Hakuei yang dengan baik hatinya mau repot-repot membuatkan bekal untuk kedua kakaknya.

Sayangnya, hanya Hakuren yang kuat menghabiskan bento itu. Bento milik Hakuyuu sering diberikan kepada Hakuren. Selain karena Hakuyuu tidak kuat memakan makanan Hakuei, Hakuyuu pikir Hakuren perlu banyak asupan bergizi karena adiknya itu lebih aktif di bidang olahraga ketimbang dirinya.

"Kadang aku merasa kasihan kepada calon suami Hakuei," Hakuren asal ceplos siang itu ketika dirinya dan Hakuyuu sedang menyantap bento buatan Hakuei. "Aku penasaran apakah ada pria di luar sana yang bisa menandingi daya tahanku."

"Iya, iya. Pemegang rekor terbanyak makan bento punya Hakuei, simpan dulu jiwa _siscon_ mu." Hakuyuu pada akhirnya menyerahkan bekalnya yang tidak berkurang banyak kepada Hakuren. "Mamam dulu yang ini."

"Untung kau kakakku, serius." Hakuren makan bento milik Hakuyuu dengan setengah ikhlas. Apaan? Masa dia jadi tempat sampah rutin milik Hakuyuu tiap kakak tertuanya ini dapat jatah bento dari Hakuei?

"Dari pada itu dibuang, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Hakuei."

 _Kalau kasihan itu ya diabisin bentonya, cerdas!_

"Tapi aku setuju denganmu, Ren. Bento buatan Hakuei ini bisa jadi syarat mampus sebelum ada laki-laki yang boleh jadi pacar Hakuei. Minimal calon pacarnya ini bisa melampaui rekormu, gitu. Apalagi Hakuei sebentar lagi akan masuk SMA dan adik perempuan kita ini cantik. Kau benar, Hakuei punya pertahanannya sendiri. Ah, aku baru sadar adik kita sehebat ini. Dengan begini kita bisa tenang."

"Ya, iyalah tenang. Siapa juga yang bisa lolos dari bento Hakuei selain kita?"

Hakuyuu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa separah itu?"

"Sejauh yang kutahu dari beberapa teman Hakuei yang nekat mencoba bento buatannya."

Hakuyuu menghela napas. Matanya menerawang jauh ke masa depan Hakuei. Akan mudah baginya menjaga Hakuei karena Hakuei sudah punya pertahanan mandiri. Tapi Hakuyuu juga takut jika adiknya itu akan dijauhi kebanyakan pria.

"Kita tunggu saja kalau begitu."

.

Siang itu pintu rumah keluarga Haku diketok oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Hakuei yang mengira itu adalah kedua kakaknya pulang dari kampus, dengan senyum lebar membuka pintu. "Kakak-"

Seorang pria limbung dan hampir menimpa Hakuei jika dia tidak sigap menghindar. Hakuei beruntung masih bisa menahan sebelah lengan pria itu. Tubuh pria asing ini lebih besar dari kedua kakaknya, hal itu sedikit menyulitkan Hakuei untuk membawa pria ini ke kamar Hakuren yang kebetulan berada di lantai pertama. Dan karena memang terlalu berat, Hakuei memutuskan untuk menggeletakkan pria itu di karpet ruang keluarga, jaraknya lebih dekat ketimbang harus membawa sampai ke kamar Hakuren.

"Nasi."

Hakuei bisa mendengar pria itu bergumam lemah meski bibirnya hanya terbuka sedikit dan terlihat semakin pucat. "Nasi," katanya lagi. Hakuei bingung karena Hakuyuu belum pulang juga dan makanan yang ada di rumah ini hanyalah bento buatannya yang lupa Hakuyuu dan Hakuren bawa. Hakuyuu ada kumpul organisasi di pagi buta sementara Hakuren bilang ada jam pemanasan yang lebih pagi untuk latihannya. Hakuei tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua kakaknya yang sibuk itu.

"Nasi." Kini suara pria itu terdengar seperti bentakkan. Hakuei yang kaget segera berlari ke meja dapur, dia mengambil bentonya. Bukannya tidak mau memberikan bentonya kepada seorang pria yang jelas-jelas terlihat kelaparan di karpet keluarganya itu. Hakuei tidak perlu diberi tahu jika ada yang salah dengan bentonya. Kelakuan kedua kakaknya serta beberapa temannya yang pernah mencoba bento buatannya memberitahu Hakuei bahwa ada yang salah dengan bentonya. Tapi orang-orang itu tidak pernah memberi tahu Hakuei apa yang salah, jadi Hakuei tidak tahu harus dari mana dia membenahi bentonya. Meski Hakuei pikir bentonya normal saja tiap kali dia mencoba bentonya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kakakku belum pulang. Hanya masakannya yang paling enak di rumah ini tapi aku ada ini-"

Pria itu langsung menyambar bento yang dibawakan oleh Hakuei. Kemudian memakannya dengan hitungan menit. Hakuei memberikan bento ke dua karena melihat wajah pria itu yang masih kelaparan. Pria itu dengan lahap tanpa menunjukkan wajah yang biasa ditunjukkan orang-orang ketika mencoba bentonya.

"Akh, enak." Pria itu menyerahkan dua kotak bento yang bersih. Hakuei menatapnya kaget sekaligus kagum.

"Hei, Nona? Kau masih punya lagi? Aku sedang kelaparan sekarang."

Hakuei melongo melihat pria itu tidak muntah apalagi berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei, kau mendengarku? Bentomu enak, kau masih punya lagi? Aku sedang kelaparan sekarang."

Bentonya enak?

Hakuei merasakan pipinya memerah dan panas.

"Nona?"

Hakuei memegang pipi pria itu. "Tunggu di sini, oke? Aku akan mengenyangkanmu."

Ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan bagi Hakuei.

.

"Aku pulang."

Hakuyuu dan Hakuren memberi salam bersamaan. Keduanya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketika ada sepasang sepatu lain yang ikut nangkring di teras rumah. Mereka langsung masuk saja ke dalam rumah, dan betapa kagetnya Hakuyuu karena dia mengenali sosok lain yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

Hakuren justru lebih kaget lagi ketika mendengar bunyi alat dapur yang sepertinya sedang digunakan. Hakuei jelas sedang memasak, dan dia sedang tidak siap untuk menyenangkan adiknya karena perutnya kebetulan saja sudah terisi di akhir sesi latihan. Dia menengok kakaknya yang melongo, tapi Hakuren pikir Hakuyuu kaget bukan karena Hakuei yang menggunakan dapur di luar jamnya membuat bento. Tapi karena ada pria lain yang sekarang makan dengan lahap makanan yang dibuatkan Hakuei.

Tunggu, Hakuren mengerjapkan matanya. Pria lain? Seseorang dengan rambut merah yang diiikat terlihat sedang lahap memakan apapun yang baru saja matang dari penggorengan Hakuei.

ITU PACAR HAKUEI ATAU APA, HAH?

"Kouen," bisik Hakuyuu lirih. Hakuren sedikit bisa tenang karena setidaknya Hakuyuu kenal pria yang sebelumnya asing bagi Hakuren. Tapi ketenangannya buyar ketika kakaknya dengan cepat berlari menuju meja makan untuk menarik kerah pria asing itu.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Oh. Hallo, Senpai. Aku menunggumu di sini dari tadi siang," Kouen menjawabnya dengan santai. "Ini rumahmu, kan?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Kak Hakuyuu!" Hakuyuu beralih memperhatikan Hakuei yang sepertinya hari ini sedang berbunga-bunga. "Kenalkan, ini Kouen. Dia calon pacar Hakuei."

"APA?" Hakuei dan Kouen sama-sama menutup telinga mereka dari teriakan Hakuyuu dan Hakuren. "CALON PACAR?"

.

Hakuei duduk di antara kedua kakaknya sementara Kouen terikat tak berdaya direkatkan ke dinding. Setelah meyakinkan kedua kakaknya bahwa Kouen di rumah ini baru beberapa jam saja dan pria itu hanya ingin makan, dua kakaknya itu tetap saja belum percaya kalau Kouen sepolos itu.

"Oke, mungkin tentang pria ini polos aku bisa terima," Hakuren langsung mendapat pelototan dari Hakuyuu. "Tapi kenapa kau dengan gampangnya menjadikannya calon pacar?"

Hakuei menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Habis, kalian pernah bilang jika ada laki-laki yang bisa makan bentoku melebihi porsi Kak Hakuren, aku boleh menjadikannya pacar."

"Tapi, Hakuei-" Hakuyuu perlu memijat keningnya sebentar sebelum bicara. Adiknya ini kadang polos di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Kau belum kenal Kouen ini siapa, dia baik atau tidak. Kau mengerti maksudku, adikku yang cantik?"

"Kouen bilang dia mencari kakak karena urusan organisasi. Posisinya adalah wakil ketua, apa itu tidak cukup bagi Kouen?"

Hakuyuu kembali memijit keningnya. Dia melirik wakil ketuanya yang sejak tadi minta dilepaskan, namun suaranya tidak terdengar karena (terima kasih kepada) Hakuren yang melakban mulutnya agar tidak mengganggu sesi tanya-jawab adik tercintanya.

Hakuyuu pikir urusan Kouen di luar kota belum selesai, maka dari itu dia tidak perlu membatalkan janjinya minta bertemu hari ini di rumahnya. Dan Hakuyuu masih punya urusan organisasi di kampus. Nyatanya Kouen selesai lebih cepat dan sudah berada di rumahnya ketika Hakuyuu belum pulang.

Masa iya Hakuyuu tidak percaya kepada wakilnya sendiri? Bahkan sekarang Hakuyuu merasa bersalah karena tidak membatalkan janjinya dengan Kouen hingga membuat Kouen harus ke rumahnya.

"Ren, lepaskan lakban di mulutnya."

Kouen bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Dia hendak menunduk untuk meminta maaf karena lancang, namun Hakuyuu mendahului Kouen dengan membungkuk lebih cepat. "Aku minta maaf."

"Senpai-"

"Aku tidak membatalkan janjinya dan membuatmu harus ke sini."

Kemudian Hakuyuu melepaskan ikatan Kouen satu persatu. "Aku juga minta maaf harus memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Ini demi kebaikan Hakuei."

Well, rumor tentang adik Hakuyuu yang tak terjangkau laki-laki manapun di kampusnya memang benar. Bagaimana mau terjangkau jika penjaga gadis itu semengerikan senpainya dan Hakuren yang Kouen kenal sebagai atlet bela diri unggulan universitasnya. Setelah Kouen benar-benar terlepas dari ikatan tali yang dibuat Hakuren, Hakyuu berdiri di tengah Kouen dan Hakuei. "Hakuei, aku mengijinkanmu mengenal Kouen lebih jauh."

Mendengar itu, dua pasangan yang baru saja disahkan oleh kakak tertua keluarga Haku saling melempar senyum. Kouen tahu diri dia tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya dengan memeluk Hakuei di depan dua kakak Hakuei. Lagi pula, mendapatkan izin untuk mengenal Hakuei lebih jauh yang terkenal sulit ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi," kini giliran Hakuren yang memasang tampang seram. "Jika kau berani menyakiti Hakuei, aku pastikan kau tidak hanya nempel ditembok." Hakuren berbisik di dekat telinga Kouen. "Aku akan menanam dirimu di dalam tembok."

Hakuren menyeringai tipis, yang dibalas Kouen dengan uluran tangan dan seringai percaya diri.

"Aku setuju."

* * *

A/N : Saya minta maaf karena telah menistakan cogan keluarga Ren :3 Tapi memang sudah pernah berhasrat menistakan mereka semua, si. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para pembaca! Review plis biar saya seneng? Lol, sampai jumpa di fanfik saya yang lainnya~

* * *

"Oh, ya. Kenapa kau kelaparan ketika datang ke rumah ini?" tanya Hakuren.

"Aku kesulitan menemukan alamat Hakuyuu-senpai dan tidak sadar tubuhku sudah mencapai batasnya."

Hakuren meremas garpunya gemas.

 _Ini orang kenapa cerdas sekali?_

Dia kembali tidak tenang untuk melepaskan Hakuei kepada Kouen.


End file.
